Venus Doom
by Queenbeth2
Summary: AU. After the death of her sister, Bella's life has taken a bad turn. Someone wants her life in ruins and will stop at nothing until she loses everything, including Edward. But how does she stop someone who already died? Better summary inside. ExB
1. Chapter 1

DC: I don't own it

Summary: AU. Bella's life was going well. Upon the death of her sister things begin to take a turn for the worse. Someone is trying to destroy her life. Someone who was buried only days before. All in the name of revenge. Can she figure out who is trying to take away everything before she loses what she treasures most: Edward. ExB

Chapter 1,

The Cullen children were late to school. It was a rarity but they had gotten back late from their hunting trip and Esme thought they should add a dash more of human normality to their lives by having a late day. Edward and Alice split off down to English while Jasper went to gym class.

"I don't smell her," Edward said quietly as they walked. "Something's wrong."

"Well I'm sure she's fine," Alice assured him, "if something bad had happened I would have seen it."

Edward turned into his classroom and as he gave the note to the teacher he noticed that Bella was indeed not there. As he sat he was already picking the brains of the people around him. Jessica didn't seem worried about her at all, instead she was inwardly grumbling that Bella got to miss the math test. Mike was hating on him as usual so Edward didn't expect any help there. He knew he should have turned to Angela first.

_"I hope she's okay. Mrs. Cope looked really sad, like she was pitying her. Edward's here so maybe I can ask him later."_

Well that wasn't any help. Edward tried to pick Mrs. Cope's frazzled mind out of the tangled web of thoughts around him but it was hard. When he did find her she was thinking about her husband's suit that was being dry cleaned. No help at all. Edward began nibbling nervously on his pen cap. It was a habit he developed to appear normal. Had his human mother seen such a habit she would have given him a stern lecture.

_Edward looks nervous, does that mean Bella's hurt? Is she sick? If she is I should get her a balloon to cheer her up. I know her leg had been bothering her, maybe that's it. I keep telling her that she needs to have Dr. Cullen take a look at it. I mean certainly she can find time seeing as she's dating his son and all. Maybe she doesn't want Edward to know. He's sweet and all but boy does he obsess over her. It's almost unhealthy. No, Angela, stop judging him! He just loves her that's all. I'm sure Ben feels the same way about me._

Sometimes Edward wondered who worried more about his girlfriend, him or Angela. He didn't know that Bella's leg was bothering her. It seemed like her to down play when she was hurt. Unfortunately his vampire state let him feel several emotions at full strength. So he felt overcome by guilt for being the cause of her near death at the hands of James along side the worry over where exactly she was. His phone buzzed and he quickly looked at it under the table.

_Are you back yet?_

Edward smiled softly and sent a text back.

_Yes, I'm in class right now worrying about you. I'm trying to find out why you aren't here._

_Get out of my friend's heads!_

Edward rolled his eyes.

_I wouldn't be in them if you had told me you were leaving!_

_:( stop being so paranoid!_

_Now where are you?_

_Family stuff. Im fine. Charlie pulled me out._

_What kind of family stuff_

_Dont wanna talk about it_

Edward scowled at his phone as if it were Bella herself.

_Stop obsessing im safe and fine._

Edward sighed. She was stubborn and determined not to tell him what was going on. So he just had to hope that she was safe. His thumb was itching to text a pressing question but he had to resist. Bella had been in a stiff mood with him lately and he wasn't going to push her if he didn't need to. She was safe and sound and that was going to have to be good enough.

_I trust you_

_:) I love you Eddie-poo_

_Stop letting Emmett talk to you_

_:(_

Edward smiled slightly.

_I love you too Bellie-poo_

_Failtastic_

He put the phone away and waited impatiently for the day to end.

---

To Edward's surprise Bella was waiting for him after school. Somehow she knew Alice had driven them that day. So she was offering to give him a ride. He met her with a soft kiss and a gentle embrace.

"I missed you love," he murmured.

"I missed you too."

"Bella!"

Bella smiled and pulled away from him. She was happy when Angela gave her a big hug.

"Are you okay? I've been so worried!"

"Yeah I'm fine," Bella assured her, "Charlie needed me with him. Did I miss anything?"

"Mr. Bones had a huge chocolate smear on the corner of his mouth and didn't know it," Angela answered. Edward was relieved when he found that Angela could laugh at a few misfortunes. As long as they were small.

"Darn," Bella groaned, "I can't believe I missed that!"

Mr. Bones had a habit of being picky about cleanliness and quite snooty about it. Bella sighed and looked at Edward.

"Homework? Please say no."

Edward kissed her forehead. "I'll help you, don't worry."

"Just great," Bella grumbled, "we should probably get going. I have to pick up Charlie's suit from the dry cleaners. They were swamped today."

"I'll see you later then Bella," Angela said, giving her a hug, "call me if you need anything."

Bella nodded and Edward wondered if Angela knew something he didn't. They started walking towards her truck. Edward slid his hand around hers and she smiled up at him.

"So how long has your leg been bothering you? Angela was worrying about you earlier and that came up."

"Lord this is why you should stay out of their heads," Bella sighed, "it's fine. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get all worked up like I know you do. Someone crashed into me during gym, I know shock it wasn't my...!"

Edward caught her as she slipped on the wet cement.

"...my fault," she sighed.

"Don't worry I believe you," he chuckled. He kissed her cheek and Bella blushed. "You were saying?'

"It's fine. I went to the doctor and he said everything was fine."

"What doctor?" Edward asked sharply. He was ready go pick every brain in Fork's hospital if he had to. "Was Carlisle there?"

"I went to PA because I knew this would happen," Bella said, gesturing at him.

Edward gave her a pained look and she climbed up into her truck. He went to the passenger seat and she was buckling up. She always made him wear his seat belt even though it was pointless.

"Edward I know you want me to tell you everything," she said over the sound of her engine kicking into life.

"Our relationship is delicate enough, let's no add secrets ontop of it."

"No, I can't add secrets," Bella clarified. She closed her eyes when she realized how harsh she sounded. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so snappy. I'm just frustrated."

"With what?" Edward asked. "Love what's going on?"

"Things have just been very tense at home," Bella said quietly. "It's just stressing me out. That's why I've been spending so much time with you at your place."

"You can always come when you need any of us," Edward reminded her. Bella smiled a little and turned into the dry cleaners. She and Edward got out and went inside. Edward watched Bella get her father's suit and was surprised when there was a conservative black dress there too. They left and Edward waited as long as he could for Bella to tell him what they meant.

"Did something happen?" he asked finally.

"Death in the family," she answered, "the funeral is in Phoenix next week. Charlie got the news today."

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry," Edward murmured. He held her hand and she kept her eyes on the road.

"I'm just tired of it," she said quietly, "I feel like a bad person for saying it but I don't feel sad. We've been waiting for this day for months."

"Who died?"

"Doesn't matter."

Edward was in shock. He hadn't expected that from her and it would be a moment before he recuperated. It had to be the denial. Bella was very loyal to her family and cared about them deeply.

"By the way Charlie doesn't like you."

"Oh? Why? He liked me before."

"Yeah," Bella said quietly, "he doesn't like that I've been spending so much time with you lately instead of staying home. Apparently telling him that I didn't care about the family drama was a really bad mistake."

"So is that why you picked me up?" Edward asked.

"I don't like seeing Charlie crying and we had a huge fight."

"Do you want to stay with us for the night?" Edward asked. "Nobody will mind. I'll tell Emmett to keep it down."

"I don't know yet," Bella sighed, "I should go comfort him. Something. But I don't feel that upset."

"Who died?" Edward asked again as they pulled up into his massive driveway. He opened her door for her before she could even reach for the handle.

"I can't tell you," she answered as he lifted her out of the truck and set her down lightly.

"You can tell me anything," he reminded her. "No matter how bad."

"Charlie is mad at me because I'm not getting worked up and crying and all that. That's bad enough."

"I'll find out anyway," Edward reminded her, "small towns talk."

Bella wrapped her arms around his middle. She sighed into his chest. Edward carried her inside and found that Esme had baked cookies. She had been insisting since they met that Bella was too thin and needed more treats. Edward knew that Esme had always wanted to be the typical mom who baked for her kids.

"I don't want to talk about it," Bella said before he could open his mouth to ask her again.

"You don't want to talk about a lot of things it seems."

"Lord is this about my leg? I didn't tell you because I knew how you would react!"

"Is it acting up?" Carlisle asked as he came in.

"I had a bit of an accident in gym and jammed it a bit. It's fine."

"Alright," Carlisle said warily, "just let me know if it's bothering you okay."

Bella nodded and looked back at Edward.

"Oh so you'll let him be worried about your health?"

"First off, he's my primary physician in this town, second he's not my boyfriend who worries almost obsessively. Edward its sweet that you worry, but it's a little too much sometimes. You overreact."

"Name one time," Edward challenged.

"July fourth when I burned myself on that little stick because I put my hand on it by mistake. You freaked out and said you didn't want me to go back because it was dangerous!"

"Yes but..."

"July seventeenth when I stepped on a jellyfish."

"Bella you don't understand how fragile you are," Edward said holding her hands.

"To you," Bella reminded him, "to other humans I'm on the same level. Please, Edward, please understand that you're starting to suffocate me with how much you worry."

"It's only because I love you," Edward told her. He looked hurt and Bella began to feel bad. She kissed his cheek.

"Edward I know you mean well. I know that you see me differently because you're basically indestructible and I'm not. You want me to have human experiences and some of those experiences involve falling and skinning my knee or breaking a bone. I heal just fine. I did manage to survive seventeen years of this clumsiness before you came along."

Edward sighed and closed his eyes. He could hear his parents in his head, telling him that Bella was right and he needed to put her comfort above his worrying. He really wanted them to stay out of it. He hated that they could hear his argument with his girlfriend.

When Bella's phone went off he didn't move. He didn't get worked up when people called her and he could hear them anyway.

"Hey Bells, I just heard."

It was Jacob. Edward squeezed his eyes shut to show his irritation. He felt Bella's gentle hand pat his thigh, telling him it was fine.

"Oh, Jake, I told Charlie not to tell anyone yet."

"When were you going to tell me?" Jacob asked, sounding kind of annoyed.

"What does it matter?" Bella asked coolly.

"Well I knew her too, believe it or not we were all friends once."

"No, you two were friends and you and I were friends. _She_ and _I _were never friends."

"Oh come on Bells, don't be like that."

"I swear I'm gonna skin him," Edward grumbled, earning a look.

"You with Cullen now?"

"Yes, I'm with Edward," Bella sighed, "not that its any of your business."

"I just worry about you is all. Hey a bunch of us are going for a last swim this weekend. Wanna come?"

"When?" Bella asked, ignoring Edward soft growl.

"Saturday. It's on the rez but that's no problem for you."

Bella closed her eyes and sighed. She briefly counted to ten before answering.

"Morning or evening?"

"Well it was gonna be an all day thing. Come on Bells."

"I'll see what's going on," Bella said, "the next week or two are going to be kinda hectic."

"And cheering up is what you need."

"I'll let you know," Bella sighed with a smile. "I gotta go, Edward and I are gonna watch a movie."

"Alright. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

They hung up and Bella put her phone away. "Alright let's hear it."

"I hate him."

"Wow that's it?" Bella asked. Edward looked at her with a strange smile.

"Nothing need more be said."

"Would it bother you if I went?"

"No," Edward lied through gritted teeth, "I don't want to keep you from your human life."

"Lord," Bella sighed, sinking back into the sofa. "Edward."

"Jacob is obviously in love with you and it makes me uncomfortable," Edward said stiffly, "how is it you are fine with him knowing who died but not me?"

"Because he knew her. Charlie called Billy earlier I guess."

"Is he going to the funeral?"

"As the funeral is in Arizona, no. Edward if you could come you're welcome. But it's during the day in Phoenix."

Edward sighed. He and the sun didn't get along but he didn't want her there alone. He ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to know why she wouldn't tell him who it was that died. She said it was a family member so he could rule out a former lover. Charlie was from Forks though so it was only natural that he had family in the area. Billy was also one of his best friends so naturally Jacob would know more members of Bella's family than he did. Also Charlie didn't extremely dislike Jacob like he did Edward.

"Baby," Bella murmured, holding his hands in hers, "I promise I will miss you like crazy the whole time I'm there."

"How long will you be there?" Edward asked.

"A week at the most."

Edward groaned and Bella laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't be like that!"

Her phone rang again and she looked at it. It was Charlie. She let it go to voicemail and Edward looked at her.

"Lets put in a movie," Bella suggested. "I just want a relaxing time before going back home."

He wasn't going to deny her that, even if he was a little irritated. He put in Pride and Prejudice and while the previews rolled she got her some of Esme's cookies and some popcorn.

"You're going to make me fat you know," Bella giggled as he returned with the snacks.

"Eh if it makes you unattractive to the hormone driven he-puddles out there then I say let's bump you up to a size twelve at least."

"He-puddles?" Bella asked.

"Shallow boys."

"Ah."

Edward laughed at her face and held a cookie to her lips.

"I'm going on a diet after this, just to be safe," Bella teased.

"But I don't want you to be a stick," Edward pouted. "Your skinny enough as it is."

"I need to put a little meat in my butt I suppose."

"It's okay," Edward chuckled, nuzzling her neck, "you're white so you can get away with having no ass."

"That's reassuring."

As usual the movie played but they hardly watched it. Along the way Edward began quoting Mr. Darcy to her and Bella giggled. By the time Elizabeth was denying engagement to Mr. Collins, Bella was reclined against the arm of the sofa and Edward was kissing her.

"You kids should probably get a room if you're going to do that," Carlisle said as he entered.

"We're in one," Edward reminded him. But he detached from Bella's neck all the same.

"Ah to be young and in love," Carlisle sighed with a smile.

"You aren't that much older than we are," Edward reminded him. "You're barely in your twenties."

"Ah yes but in my day that was an old man. Now you twenty-somethings are so childish and spoiled."

"Thanks for the story grandpa," Edward sighed, moving back up into a proper position with Bella. He shot Carlisle a grin and his father figure just smiled serenely.

"I suppose it is nice that you actually kissed a girl. Finally."

"Heavy emphasis on finally," Emmett teased from upstairs.

Bella giggled when Edward scowled at the ceiling. She knew Emmett had said something, even if she couldn't hear what.

"Edward's too much of a goody to get laid before marriage," Jasper commented as he came into the living room. "So Emmett may never get to make sex jokes and make Bella blush."

"Oh I can still make them," Emmett said, coming down the stairs, "for instance Edward has a striking similarity to a Christmas tree."

"What's that?" Bella asked.

"God don't encourage him," Edward moaned.

"The balls are just for decoration."

"Excuse me love, I must kill my brother," Edward said before pushed out of the sofa and charging after Emmett.

"Boys!" Esme called from upstairs. "Wreck anything and I'll box your ears!"

"Ah I love getting a rise out of him," Jasper sighed with a smile.

"You kids," Carlisle sighed shaking his head, "always teasing each other."

"Aw you know we love each other," Emmett said as he came back in.

"I wish I had brothers," Bella sighed with a smile.

"Aw you probably will," Emmett said, falling into the sofa and hugging Bella's shoulders. "You and Eddie are bound to get hitched and we'll be able to tease you all night long!"

"Will you kindly stop ringing the wedding bells?" Edward asked as he came in, brushing his sleeves clean. "We haven't even been together for a year."

"Yes and I don't ever want to get married."

"That'll change," Carlisle promised her, "Esme used to say she never wanted to have sex but we find our bed rocking quite often."

"Thank you for that," Bella grumbled after shuddering. Carlisle laughed and turned the page of the journal he was reading.

"We hear it every time," Edward sighed, "at least they sound better than Emmett and Rose who sound like elephants dying."

"Yeah well at least I'm not whispering sweet nothings to my hand," Emmett shot back.

"Burn," Jasper chuckled.

"Boys try to remember that Bella is a young lady and doesn't need to hear about your sex lives," Esme scolded.

"Yes mom," the boys said with bowed heads.

"Yes Esme," Carlisle said with them in the same submissive tone.

"Bella dear your father called asking if you were here and he would like you to call him when you can."

"Of course he did," Bella sighed, "I'll call him soon. I'm not really ready to talk yet."

"This I know," Edward nodded.

Bella laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I probably should get home. Will you come tonight?"

"If you want me to," Edward said with a gentle smile. They stood up and Bella said goodbye to the family before Edward walked her out. She hugged him tight.

"You're going to follow aren't you."

"I always do."

"Just don't think to badly of me," Bella asked. She looked into his eyes and he smiled at her.

"I could never."

Edward kissed her forehead and she went on her way.

---

Bella walked in and found Charlie sitting on the sofa crying. He was holding a framed photograph and there were tissues everywhere. Bella took the dry cleaning up to their rooms. She hung the suit in Charlie's closet and when she turned around she saw the picture on the small table by his bed. She picked it up and sighed. It was the last family picture they took. Well, partial family. It was taken at Disneyland.

"It feels like it was so long ago," Charlie mumbled. Bella looked back at him and nodded. He was holding another frame. "You girls are my world. Now Nessie is gone."

Bella sighed and looked back at the picture. Two identical teenage girls were taking a picture with Mickey Mouse. It was one of the few photographs of the girls together.

"She was your sister, Bells. You don't seem upset at all."

"I'm tired," Bella said quietly. She knew Edward would be nearby and she couldn't wait to get back into his arms.

"We're leaving early tomorrow."

"I'll let Edward know," Bella said in the same quiet tone. "I asked him to come with me but he couldn't."

"Probably for the best."

Bella nodded. She hugged him goodnight before going into her room. She found that there was a photo album on her bed. Until recently her bedroom had been used as storage. Books and old albums had been stored in her closet. Charlie must have been looking through it. She hated that she was so awkward around him when he cried.

"He's asleep."

Bella looked up and smiled as Edward appeared. He came up and hugged her.

"I thought you hated roller coasters," he said.

"What? Oh, that."

A shot from Space Mountain was on the open page.

"I suppose you heard then?"

"No, I just got here."

Bella sat down and turned the pages back to the first one. It was a picture of Renee sitting with two toddlers. Edward sat down and looked at the picture.

"So you're a twin?"

"Yeah. We're identical, down to the last freckle."

"Wow," Edward said picking up the book, "it's weird seeing two of you."

"Her name was Vanessa but we called her Nessie or Nessa."

"You two were close?" Edward asked, turning the page to see a picture of the girls dressed up for homecoming. This was the first picture where he could see a difference in them physically. Nessa was wearing silver heels that matched her short strapless gown. Her hair was styled and she had a sort of sexy air about her. Bella on the other hand looked uncomfortable. She wasn't wearing heels and her dress was longer. Her hair was straight with a blue headband.

"We were as opposite as you get. She was the beauty queen and I just went with the flow. I didn't tell you about her because I was scared you would want to meet her."

"Is that bad?" Edward asked, turning the page again.

"It's all the physical appeal you find in me with the sexy attitude Rosalie has. Everybody loved her. She didn't let me date anyone."

"Why would she decide that?" Edward asked.

"Well as soon as some guy liked me and I liked him, she'd swoop in and lure him away. Then she'd date him then dump him when she got bored."

Edward smiled and pulled Bella against him. "And you were afraid the same thing would happen to me?"

"Yes," Bella mumbled, blushing. Edward laughed and kissed her temple.

"You could be completely deformed for all I care. I would still want you as badly as I do."

Bella sighed and pushed the album off of his lap onto the floor. "I don't want to look at pictures anymore. I just want her to go away."

"How did she die?"

"I don't know. She's been missing for months though. Since around the whole affair in Phoenix in the spring. Renee is really upset, so is Phil."

"She stayed in Phoenix then?"

"Yeah. Renee gave me the same choice after we convinced her to go with Phil. She had a huge group of friends at school whereas I didn't. Edward I know you're curious but can we please not talk about her?"

Edward nodded. "Anything you wish."

"Can you kiss me for a while?"

Edward smiled. "I suppose I can do that," he murmured before kissing her.

---

The funeral was weird for Bella. It was open casket and it was like seeing herself. She hated that her sister looked so beautiful in death. Her skin was flawless as always and ivory white. Her hair was curled and made up nice and she was wearing a beautiful prom dress. It was the one that she was supposed to wear. Bella's mind was back in Forks while the ceremony carried on.

She felt a strange liberation that she felt guilty about. She was never going to hear her parents ask why she couldn't make friends like her sister did, or why she didn't go out and have fun like her sister.

"I can't stand this," Renee mumbled into Charlie's shoulder as she cried. "To think that we could have lost them both."

"I know," Charlie murmured, stroking her hair gently. Bella knew he was sending a dark thought back up north to her boyfriend. She once again felt extremely lucky that James didn't kill her. She knew that her parents couldn't handle her death as well.

When the ceremony was over the casket was carried out and the grieving family and friends followed. Bella sat in the back of Phil's CRV with Charlie as they followed the escort to the cemetery. It was sunny as usual and it made Bella feel hot and sticky in her black dress. She picked up her phone when it buzzed.

_I love you. Hang in there._

"Good lord does he ever quit?" Charlie sighed.

"He's just being supportive," Bella reminded him.

"You still with that Edward boy?" Renee asked.

"Yes, mom."

_I love you too. Miss you._

Bella turned her phone off after sending the message to avoid a lecture. They were at the cemetery anyway. She got out with her family and they walked to the plot. The casket had arrived before they did and was already in position to be lowered down. Final words were spoken before the casket was lowered into the ground. Bella heard her parents sobbing around her and wanted so dearly to feel something. Anything. She felt bad for her sister but that was it. In the end they just hated each other. They fought all the time and at school they may as well been identical strangers.

Her biggest surprise came from a football playing grabbing her and kissing her.

"Sorry," he sobbed after, "I never got to kiss her goodbye."

Bella held back and just nodded. After that she was quick to leave before any other guy got the idea to kiss her in hopes it would be like kissing her sister.

---

Bella got a call in the airport from Edward. They were summoned to Volterra to celebrate Aro's one thousandth birthday and would be gone for a week. That set Bella's mood to bad for the trip home. At least she and Charlie matched. Nobody knew who had killed Vanessa Swan and the police were declaring the case cold.

"I just wish we could get closure," Charlie said yet again as they sat on the plane. Bella just popped open her can of diet coke and drank it quietly.

When they got home Charlie went to touch base with Billy and Harry while Bella put on a pot for some macaroni. She wanted to talk to Edward but he was out of the country partying with vampires. She listened to Charlie tell his friend that it was a beautiful ceremony and so many people showed up it made him cry. Bella sighed and laid her head on the table. She was sure that if her parents knew the horrible things her sister did they wouldn't be so upset. Such as the day Randy told Bella he would go out with her but then her sister snagged him into a makeout session. Or the time Nessie took Bella's name and got a nasty rumor started about her.

Bella was alone in her distaste for the elder twin.

---

Bella didn't know she was being watched. If she had she probably would have left. The person watching her hated her. She hated everything about her.

"You ruined my life," she whispered. She pulled back her long brown hair and held it with a clip. She walked up quietly behind her mirror image and grabbed her by her pony tail. Bella screamed and tried to turn her head but an icy hand covered her eyes. She held a wad of cloth in her other hand and pushed it into her sister's mouth while she screamed.

"You always were noisy," she said in a voice too quiet for Bella to hear. She could hear the blood rushing through her veins as her heart raced. With her hand still tight over Bella's eyes she caught her head against her shoulder. She smiled and ripped back Bella's turtle neck.

Bella felt panic rush through her. She was held by a vampire, she was sure now. When her collar was torn she assumed the worst. She was going to be drained by a vampire. She was going to die without seeing Edward ever again. She screamed into the gag as the sharp teeth broke her skin. But too soon she was thrown to the ground. The fire was starting. She clawed the ground to try and move her body but the paralysis was beginning to spread. Her legs were dead from the knees down. Edward had told her once that the venom would paralyze the muscles in the limbs to prevent escape. It was racing up her spine and soon she was immobile. She knew the vampire was standing nearby but she couldn't look to see who it was. Her head was stuck.

Nessie watched quietly. Bella was screaming quietly because her mouth was locked closed. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She knew the pain all too well. For the past five months she had the memory of that pain to keep her going. It was the pain she had suffered because of her sister. She had suffered alone in her living room, waiting for someone to find her. But her mother was in Florida and her father was in Forks. In a surge of anger she kicked Bella hard in the back. She took the gag out with some difficulty and then tied it around Bella's eyes. She then threw her over her shoulder and walking towards home.

TBC

So I've had this idea floating around for almost a year now. I'm just gonna go for it and see if anyone likes it. The title is simply because that was the song that was playing when I started thinking of it.


	2. Chapter 2

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers.

So obviously with the introduction of an OC comes the fear of a Mary Sue. As she's planned out, Vanessa isn't gonna be some sort of super vamp. Her vamp power was assigned because it freaks me the hell out. She isn't a mega hottie, she's Bella's identical twin. Bella is maybe gonna be more like her Breaking Dawn self than I usually write though.

Before I get any comments about Charlie reacting, this was half mapped back in the July before BD came out. I didn't expect Charlie to be so cool with the vampirization of his daughter let alone the baby.

Chapter 2,

Bella laid in her bed. Charlie sat beside her.

"So what now?" he asked finally.

"I don't know," Bella mumbled. "It's happened."

"I couldn't even imagine those creatures are real," Charlie sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I feel like I lost my other daughter."

"Okay, dad, you don't get to freak out about this," Bella cried sitting up. "Think about how hard this is for me!"

"Bella you aren't the only one affected! My daughter has become a blood thirsty fictional creature!"

"I can survive on animal blood. Just be glad I haven't lost control already! Dad I'm scared and I can't reach Edward on his cell!"

"Why do you always have to rely on him when you're afraid?! What could he possibly do to help?!"

"I need to go," Bella mumbled, crawling out of bed.

"Why?"

"Because I'm incredibly thirsty and I want to get out of town before my control snaps."

Bella ran out of the house and into the night. She ran as fast as she could through the trees, hating that she didn't feel sick like she had when she ran with Edward. She found herself running towards the large white house by the river where her family lived. But they were still in Italy. She wasn't going to find any of their smiling faces there. A deer made its way across her path and she dove on it. Before she hit the ground her teeth had broken the skin and the blood was streaming into her mouth. It took the edge off of the burning in her throat and she cried while she drained the buck.

---

Edward had a sixth sense. His family lovingly referred to it as his Bella-dar. It seemed to go off whenever she was in danger and it didn't disappoint. The moment they reached home he was off like a flash towards her house. He skipped all formalities and went into her window. Her truck was in the driveway but she wasn't home. It was possible that she was in La Push but unlikely. Usually she gave him some sort of message telling him so he wouldn't worry. But if she was he couldn't go after her because of the treaty.

He tried to find Charlie's mind but as usual he got nothing. He could make out worry though and that alone was enough to set him off. So he did the only thing he could do. He ran back home and got into his car. Then he drove as fast as he could to Bella's house. When he knocked Charlie answered.

"Oh. It's you."

"Hello Mr. Swan, I'm looking for Bella."

"She's not here."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Out."

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"No."

"Alright then," Edward said, frustrated and trying hard to hide it, "can you let her know that we got back early?"

"Fine."

"Have a good night," Edward said pleasantly. Feeling thoroughly frustrated he got back in his car and drove home.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Jasper asked.

"I can't find Bella."

Before Jasper could respond something happened. A rare something that was less likely than a blue moon.

Edward was surprised. He wasn't just surprised, he nearly jumped into the ceiling he was so surprised. He was expecting Emmett and so when he whirled around and saw Bella sitting behind him he didn't know what to do.

"Bella?"

"You have to help me Edward I can't stop crying!"

Her chin and clothes were bloody. Her eyes were scarlet and scared. She was trembling with dry sobs and seemed unable to get out of this panic attack. Edward was stunned into absolute silence.

Her scent was still the same but she was completely different. Edward was in a horrified silence. The worst had happened, Bella was a vampire. Her soul had been stolen from her and she was now doomed to walk the earth forever. Though he knew this was probably where their relationship was headed he had always liked to hope not. He knelt down and touched her cheek.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked. "What was that scream?"

Bella and Edward looked at Carlisle and he looked like he might faint.

"I need help," Bella sobbed, "I'm scared and I don't know what to do!"

"It's going to be okay," Carlisle promised, rushing to her side. Edward was still in a stunned silence and quite useless at the moment. So his father helped her stand and cradled her shoulders gently. "Let's go get you cleaned up okay."

"He's mad at me."

"No, no he's just in shock," Carlisle said in the same gentle voice. "Come on now."

Bella nodded and let him steer her into the kitchen where Esme was. She looked concerned and tried to understand what she was seeing. She left while Carlisle got a damp towel and returned with a sweater.

"Here sweetie," Esme said. She helped Bella out of her ruined turtleneck and pulled a sweater over her head.

"Now Bella have you been home yet?" Carlisle asked as he cleaned her face and neck. He could see the streak of blood that had leaked from the bite on her neck.

"Yes. Charlie is so angry. He's mad at me for this."

"I'm sure he's just upset," Carlisle assured her, "had I known I would have figured out a way to tell him or a way to get you out of town."

"He couldn't take me dying too. I'm sure Edward told you."

"I already knew. Charlie's friend told me as I gave him a checkup."

"At least I haven't killed anyone yet," Bella mumbled, trying to find a silver lining.

"Well that's good," Carlisle agreed. "Alright, I think Edward's recovered by now."

Bella looked around and Edward was there. Carlisle handed him the towel and left them alone.

"Bella who did this?" he asked as he cleaned her neck.

"I don't know. I was taking a rest after walking the path through the woods. You know the one that looks over the river. Someone grabbed me and of course the first thing I thought of was a rapist because it happens all the time according to the news. I honestly wanted it to be after I was bitten. I mean yes I want you to take my virginity but I also wanted it to be you who bit me."

Edward stiffened and Bella looked at him.

"Go on," he said finally.

"Anyway the vampire pulled me up by my hair and then covered my eyes. I think it was a woman because of the hands. She put a gag in my mouth and then bit me. She covered my eyes with the cloth she used to gag me after and at some point she kicked me. By then I was paralyzed and my mouth was locked shut so I couldn't really scream anymore. She took me into the woods and then when I woke up I was at home."

Bella didn't know what she was expecting after she finished. She knew she wanted him to yell at her and be angry. After all he had frequently asked her not to go into the woods by herself. But she was swept into his arms and he held her tight. He held her tighter than he ever had before. Now she was strong enough to withstand it.

"I'm sorry. I should have been here to protect you. Instead I was in Italy celebrating an older than dirt vampire and searching for a stupid shirt for you."

"Aw you got me a stupid shirt?"

Edward nodded. He broke the hug and held her hand. They went upstairs and he gave her a blue shirt with the Italian flag with white letters that said "my boyfriend went to Italy and all i got was this lousy t-shirt."

"Aw, cute," Bella cooed. She pulled it on and Edward smiled. "What?"

"Blue still suits you."

Bella looked at him and he melted. She looked so vulnerable and afraid. Edward touched her cheek gently, still in the habit of making every touch as if it was against a soap bubble.

"There's something I've always wanted to do," Bella mumbled.

"What?"

She grabbed him behind the neck and pulled his lips to hers. Edward was surprised but fell into it soon enough. She wasn't breakable anymore. He could kiss her like he always wanted. He pulled her and they fell onto his sofa. He pulled her legs around so she was comfortable in his lap. For the first time he was able to fully taste her kiss. She parted her lips and instead of pulling back, as was his habit, he went forward. A felt a soft moan pass into the kiss and returned it. He didn't know how long she would let him kiss her like this. His strict Catholic upbringing was coming back and his mother's voice told him he was being improper.

"Edward," Bella whispered, breaking the kiss, "how long will every feeling be so intense?"

"That will wear off," Edward promised, "when I was first changed I was either dry sobbing or screaming at Carlisle. It's part of being a newborn."

"I've always been aroused by you but I feel like jumping you right now."

"Again, that will cool," Edward chuckled, "you'll learn restraint."

"Are you angry?"

"Not with you," he promised. He caressed her cheek gently and tried to reassure her that everything was okay, even if he couldn't say it. "I hate whoever did this to you."

"I'm scared."

"We'll be here to help you," Edward promised firmly, "we won't leave you behind."

"Charlie is so angry. I think he'll figure out about your family."

"Well if he does we'll deal with that when we come to it."

Bella sighed and got up. Before Edward could wonder where she was going she laid back down and rested her head on his lap. He smiled and stroked her hair softly.

"I'm sorry this happened. If I had been here I could have saved you."

"But you weren't. I'm trying to find silver linings right now. I've spent the past 24 hours dwelling in misery about how you were going to react. I want to focus on some happy right now. Give me something to be happy about Edward!"

Edward looked down at her and continued to play with her hair. "Well, I can kiss you the way I have always wanted to. One day we could go further without killing you. We'll have each other forever."

Bella smiled at him. "Forever is good."

Edward wanted to kiss her but she moved with a sigh. She got up and looked at her reflection. He watched as she felt her hair and pulled lightly on it. She touched her face and her hands. He remembered when he woke up as a vampire. It was scary. When he woke up he had been afraid of what he saw. Bella at least had seen vampires before and was aware of them.

She turned around and looked at herself from behind, trying to see if everything was the same. He sure thought it was. Bella finally sighed and looked at herself fully. Then she started to cry again. Edward jumped up and went to hug her but she pushed away.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to be?! Be angry okay!"

"I am angry but not at you sweetie," Edward reminded her.

"I need to get out. I feel claustrophobic."

Edward wondered if vampires could actually feel phobias like humans could. Maybe she just felt trapped by the walls of his bedroom. But he wasn't going to sit around and let her needs go ignored, especially when she was in such a fragile time in her life. Downstairs he found that Carlisle and Esme were gearing up for their nightly walk.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Edward asked as they came down.

"Not at all," Carlisle said with a smile. He handed Edward his coat, a prop as always, and Bella seemed snug in the sweater she borrowed from Esme.

"They key to using human props," Edward said as he borrowed Alice's coat for Bella, "is to get into it."

"What my technical son is trying to say is, just pretend your human," Carlisle said with a warm smile, "we'll help you along the way."

"When will it get easier?" Bella asked. "I mean when am I going to be okay with this?"

"Well that depends on the vampire in question," Carlisle said as they headed out, "myself it took weeks to understand what I was. But then again I didn't have anyone to spell it out for me. Edward took years but he was distracted by his parents passing."

Esme put her arm gently around Bella's shoulders and gave her a gentle hug. "To me it felt like getting used to not being pregnant anymore. For months I was used to a large belly, swollen feet and stretch marks. When my son was born I lost my big belly and my swollen feet so when I looked in the mirror I didn't see the same person."

Edward held her hand and she kept walking sadly. "I feel like everything has been taken away. The strange part is not only that I can mourn several different things at once, which is weird, but one of those things is the baby I'll never had. It's strange because I never wanted one, but I think I just always liked having the option. I'm going to always be seventeen and unlike Edward, I'm always going to have a hymen that is going to hurt every time I have sex."

"Let's cross that bridge if we come to it," Carlisle said quickly, "Bella I've fallen into the habit of seeing you as a daughter and would like to avoid thinking about your coupling with my son."

"Coupling?" Edward asked. "Still in the sixteen hundreds are we?"

Carlisle laughed and patted Edward's back.

"Why can't Charlie accept this as easily as you guys?" Bella asked in a sigh.

"Well I think that's because we're all very aware of our existence and as much as we love you Bella, you aren't our natural daughter."

"In short," Edward said, hugging her shoulders, "Charlie freaks out when you get the sniffles."

Bella laughed dryly and nodded. Soon she was going to have to go home and face Charlie.

"I'm going to have to say goodbye to everyone. I can't possibly go back to school."

"No, I don't think so," Carlisle agreed, "Jasper has trouble in school and he's been at this much longer than you have."

"I'll stay home and help her," Edward volunteered.

"That didn't work in the thirties and it isn't working now," Carlisle told him with an air of authority.

"He's a teenager sweetie," Esme reminded him, patting the arm that was looped around hers.

"Alas he is. Edward you'll stay in school to keep up the normal human image."

Edward swore quietly. He hated school. It had been interesting the first couple times but now it was just painfully dull.

"Carlisle I already have perfect grades."

"Which reminds me, you forgot to dip your grades. Normal teenage boys get distracted by girls and boobs and what not."

"Carlisle how do you know what teenagers do? Back in your day they were getting married at twelve."

"Thirteen smart ass."

Edward laughed and Carlisle chuckled along with him.

"Were you ever married, Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"Ah I love this story," Esme sighed with a smile.

"Yes I was married," Carlisle said, "twice actually. My first wife died from an infection and the second bore my brother's child."

"That sucks."

"I wasn't terribly upset," Carlisle admitted, "I wasn't in love with either of them, though I was sad when Anne died. She was my favorite. At least she was a good conversationalist. I was very sad when she died actually. In the end she was like my sister as we grew up together as playmates."

"Then Carlisle decided one night stands were below him," Edward sighed, "so his peep went undisturbed for centuries."

"Until I met the perfect woman, and then for some reason she deemed me worthy and I haven't looked back."

"My parents always wanted me to marry a doctor," Esme giggled, "I think they would have freaked if they knew."

"My parents would have freaked if they knew I married a teacher. Mostly because teachers were only men in those days."

Esme laughed and kissed his cheek. Bella felt like she was in a sugar overload just watching them. If anyone wanted to know what love looked like, they just needed to spend a few moments with the good Dr. Cullen and his wife.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Oh I still have Alice's jacket and Esme's sweater."

"Don't worry dear," Esme told her.

"I'll bring it back to them."

"Edward it's alright if Charlie knows about us," Carlisle said. "Edward can you swear him to secrecy?"

"Yes."

"I don't think he'll agree to anything you propose sweetie," Bella reminded him, "he doesn't like you."

"Well Edward will just tell him that if rumors start we'll move and you'll move with us which means he won't be able to see his only living daughter ever again," Carlisle said simply.

Everyone looked at Carlisle with open jawed shock. They didn't know he was able to threaten anyone.

"I've survived for three hundred years as a doctor, I've become good at this," he said as an answer to their shock.

"Yeah but still...wow."

Edward pulled Bella's arm. He could hear Esme's thoughts. She was incredibly turned on by the ferocious side of her husband.

---

"What is he doing here?" Charlie asked the moment they came in. He looked at the two of them. They were both so pale. They both had soft lavender under their eyes. They both looked just a little too perfect. The only difference was Bella's eyes were a pale shade of scarlet and Edward's were soft gold. "Oh my god."

"Dad..."

"That creature has been staying here?! Did he hurt you Bella?!"

"No, he never hurt me. And before you start thinking it he didn't make me like this."

"Are you sure?!" Charlie cried. "He has a pretty good motive!"

"Which is?" Edward asked.

"So you can have her to yourself forever! You wanted to take my little baby girl from me! I should arrest you for assault against my daughter!"

"Yes because vampirizing my child would hold up well it court," Bella muttered dryly. Edward gave her a look and Charlie just glared.

"Did you expect me to be happy about this, Bella?" Charlie asked angrily.

"No, I just would like it if you understood that it's twice as hard for me as I was the one that changed species."

"So you're entire family is made up of vampires or is it just you?" Charlie asked Edward. "Because if you're the only one certainly your father should know."

"My family is made up of vampires that have assembled over the past century. I was changed by Carlisle when I was seventeen back in 1918 when I was dying of the Spanish flu."

Charlie was in silent shock. Bella wondered what was coming as more of a shock, the fact that Edward was older than both of them combined or the fact that she was dating him, fully knowing he was so old.

"You knew?" Charlie asked quietly. "You let yourself into a family of vampires willingly?! They could have killed you!"

"We're vegetarians," Edward told him, "we feed on animals. Carlisle is immune to the scent of blood which is why he has been able to work as a doctor for three centuries."

"J-just how old is he?!"

"He was born in the late sixteen hundreds in England. Charlie my family and myself know how to live among humans. Carlisle has been doing it for centuries. We are going to teach Bella to control the bloodlust that comes with being a newborn and how to pretend to be human."

Charlie shifted. He looked at Bella desperately. He wanted her to say it was all a joke, that she was never going to kill anyone.

"Bella, will you ever kill a human?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't know, dad. I really hope not. From what I've heard from Carlisle, training and adapting the vegetarian lifestyle is easier as a newborn. Right now I don't have the habit of feeding on human blood."

"We are going to take care of her," Edward assured Charlie, "but if it gets out that we're vampires we'll have to leave."

"I'll go with them if they do," Bella said firmly.

"Oh no you won't!"

Bella looked like she was going to dissolve into dry tears again. She turned and ran upstairs. Edward followed. He didn't use his vampire speed as Bella had, Charlie had been through enough after all, so he got up to her room well after she did. She was laying on her bed crying into her pillow. Edward laid down and held her. He felt her hand cover his and she turned into his arms.

"I'm scared," she mumbled against his neck. "I'm so scared he'll let me leave without a second thought."

Edward kissed the top of her head. He held her tight while she cried. He wanted to know who did this. He knew it would help Bella cope with the change. Knowing that it was Carlisle that changed him allowed Edward to get closure on his death. Carlisle had been wonderful as far as makers go. He had sat patiently while Edward screamed his frustrations and anger. He had even let Edward go off on his own to find his own life and come into terms with his new eternal life. Carlisle had also calmly took the verbal venting from Esme and Rosalie. Emmett had gone into the new life fairly easily when it came to accepting it, as had Alice.

"When did you last feed?" Edward asked.

"Um...a while before I ran into you. I drank a deer."

"Alright. Tomorrow we'll go hunting together."

"You really want to see me sloppily drink?" Bella asked.

"I believe so yes," Edward sighed with a smile. He kissed her forehead and felt her smile. He tilted her chin up and kissed her lips. "Let me take your mind off of it."

"How?" Bella asked, genuinely confused. Edward wasn't one to initiate passionate kissing so that was ruled out. She didn't know what he could possibly do to take her mind off of being a vampire. She felt something different against her thigh.

"Edward?"

"I'm sorry...this is embarrassing."

"What brought that on?" Bella giggled.

"Thinking about you hunting. Primal and with your clothes torn. Also you're against me."

"What do you propose?"

"Marriage?"

Bella looked at him and saw that he wasn't kidding. She sat up and looked at him. "You're serious?"

"Of course. Not my dream proposal but it fits."

Bella tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You were planning this?"

"Of course," he shrugged, sitting up with her, "Bella I love you. I daydream about a future with you."

"Why?"

Edward looked at her, slightly confused. "What do you mean why?"

"Why would you want forever with me?"

"Don't you want that with me?" He asked, still confused. "I mean you begged me not to leave you a few times."

"I know, but that's because you're something so high above me. I mean you're like a god compared to me."

Edward smiled and cupped her face in his hands. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Do you have any concept of how I see you? You love me even though I almost got you killed. You still look at me and aren't disgusted by what I am."

"I'm that too now."

"Yes, but you are still so pure. If you kill it will be an accident. I hunted people Bella. I stalked a human who was planning on raping and killing a woman and then pulled him off of her, dragged him several blocks down and killed him. I played god, Bella, I decided who lived and died. I was presumptuous enough to try to be a god. Yet, after all that, I have been blessed to have just one kiss from you, one deep gaze, one chance to hear you say that you loved me. Bella you don't know how wrong you are when you say I am the the prize and you are the..."

Bella kissed him hard. So hard they fell back and his head cracked against the wall, leaving a dent.

"Is that a yes?"

"As long as Alice doesn't get carried away."

"I can't promise that," Edward chuckled.

"Fine, but can it just be your family and mine?"

"You can chose the guests yourself," Edward promised.

Bella smiled and kissed him. "Then yes. I will marry you."

Edward smiled and kissed her deeply. Bella loved his taste, it was so sweet and warm, like the sunshine. His hands slipped around her and she was trapped in his arms. She felt erotic the way her hips fell to be straddling his. She could feel his excitement against her groin and it made her feel so hot.

He was a teenage boy. That was a fact that Bella and Edward often forgot. He wasn't one to get carried away and that fact could have been verified by everyone he knew and until recently, including Bella. But it seemed that his girlfriend's fragility in her human state was all that held him back. Now that she wasn't breakable, the teenager came out and suddenly their virtues didn't seem to matter anymore. Which is why his hands slipped down to cup her bottom. Bella moaned softly against his lips and urged their kiss further. Their tongues explored each other for the first time.

Bella rolled her hips and Edward groaned. When she rolled her hips again he met her, increasing the sensation. They were both surprised when Bella pulled back.

"What is it?" he asked, confused. He then realized the pain he had been putting her through every time he pulled away for her safety. It sucked! He wanted to keep kissing her darn it! He wanted to keep grinding against her hips, feeling her dampen and warm up slowly.

"I don't think sex is a good idea," she said, sitting up. The added pressure wasn't helping his erection any. In fact it pushed closer to where he really wanted to be.

"Why not?"

"Well Charlie is home and I don't want to break my bed."

"Fair enough."

"Besides," she sighed moving to lay beside him, "waiting until we're married sounds really romantic. Like you said remember? You gave that whole speech about our virtues and waiting until we were married so it would be special."

"Damn me and my nobility," Edward grumbled.

"Oh sweetie I've been saying that since the first time you broke a kiss because it was going too far."

"Yes but that was because you were breakable."

"Oh you are so cute when you're normal and horny."

Edward pouted and she kissed him lightly. "Know my pain sweetheart."

"God you're so wonderful for putting up with my desire to preserve your humanity."

"Sarcasm isn't your forte, my love," Bella giggled. Edward stuck his tongue out and held her. "This feels different."

"What do you mean? Being a vampire?"

"No, I mean us," Bella murmured. "You're so natural now."

"I'm the same as I was," Edward assured her, "I haven't changed."

"No," Bella agreed, "but you were so cautious. Now it's like a weight has been lifted."

"A weight has been lifted," Edward murmured with a smile, "you aren't breakable anymore. I can hold you as tight as I'd like and kiss you as hard as you'll let me. Your blood isn't tempting me and reminding me that I'm a vampire. For a moment back there I almost forgot."

Bella smiled and traced his lower lip with her finger. "God we should just to go Vegas tonight."

"Aw but I want to see you in whatever designer gown Alice forces you into."

Bella groaned and he laughed. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. Things were going to be difficult but wonderful from now on.

---

Family time was an uncomfortable event. As far as the town of Forks knew, Bella had a horrible flu that was keeping her confined to her bed. Carlisle was making home visits and keeping her in semi quarantine. Edward was keeping her up with school. Charlie couldn't stand Edward being near him now that he knew the family secret.

"Carlisle's here," Bella said from the sofa where her math book was open in her lap. Charlie looked out the window and saw the mercedes pull into the driveway. To keep up the story he made regular visits so the neighbors could see. Charlie sighed when there was the usual knock. He got up and let the doctor in.

"Evening Charlie," Carlisle said with a smile. He was friendly as always. Bella wished she could one day have the insanely massive heart that Carlisle had. Charlie used to have nothing but utmost respect for the doctor but after learning of his true nature he was wary and bitter. Carlisle completely understood, unlike Bella who screamed at her father until she would have been blue in the face for not accepting her.

"How are you today Bella?"

"Bored," Bella muttered bitterly, "house arrest blows."

"Yeah it does," Carlisle agreed, "I had to endure it when I was in Chicago. There weren't very may cloudy days."

"Let me guess, you fry in the sun?"

"Sparkle like a fairy," Carlisle sighed. "It's obvious to humans when they see it. No, in Chicago I was a night surgeon. That's when I met Edward. He told me the good news today, a week late. Congratulations."

"Thanks. He wanted to wait until he got the ring ready for me. He wanted to get it polished even though I thought it was fine."

"As far as Edward is concerned nothing is good enough for you," Carlisle chuckled. "So aside from being bored how have you been?"

"It's hard being a vampire. Edward told me how the thirst was painful but I didn't get just how painful."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "It dulls over time. You're a newborn so right now everything is far more intense, everything from the blood lust to emotions. Your crying should wrap up any day now."

"Good, I'm tired of random sobbing fits. The last one happened this morning when Edward was getting my homework and he thought it was something he did."

"That's Edward all over."

"How long will this be going on?" Charlie asked.

"The pretending she's sick? Probably for another few weeks. Then I'm going to recommend she be transferred to a hospital in Phoenix. She won't go but she'll essentially be erased from Forks."

"So I'll be stick inside."

"If you like you can move in with us so you'll have a group support. The kids can help you keep up with your studies and when we move you are more than welcome to come with us, during which you will start as a sophomore at a new high school."

Carlisle looked like he was going to say something else but he stopped talking as he seemed to hear something.

"You have company I'm afraid," he told Charlie, "I don't wish to impose further upon your life but if you wish to keep this story believable you can't have visitors."

"Relax, doctor," Charlie said, saying doctor seemed difficult now, "Billy insisted."

Carlisle looked at Bella and spoke loud enough for only her to hear. "This will mean trouble."

"Why?" Bella asked, a little louder than she had meant to.

"Because Billy is a dear friend of mine and as you are aware I'm going through a difficult time. Please Bella, understand just once."

"If you would like me to help you as well with the transition I can," Carlisle offered.

"Don't bother," Bella mumbled, beginning to cry dry tears again. "I may as well have died."

Charlie got the door when Billy knocked. The moment he and Jacob came in they stiffened. Billy was gripping the wheels of his chair tight and Jacob was in shock. He saw Bella and their eyes locked. He tried to take in all of what he saw, her pale skin and her red eyes. Then he looked at Carlisle.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed, running at Carlisle before Billy could stop him. Carlisle simply moved swiftly to the side and before Jake could do anything further he was pinned on the ground.

"Now you see here Cullen, you get off my boy now or Sam will hear of this attack."

"A retaliation, Billy," Carlisle said calmly, "I'm simply preventing Jacob from doing something rash. This is hardly the place."

"What in the world are you two talking about?!" Charlie cried. "Don't tell me there's something wrong with you too Jake!"

"What did you do to Bella?!"

"Carlisle let him go," Bella said standing, "Jake calm down."

"Calm down!? Your stupid boyfriend did this I know it! Him or Dr. Fang!"

"Hey now, none of that," Carlisle scolded lightly.

Charlie was in shock. Jacob, who was roughly six foot five now, was being held down by someone much smaller than him. Carlisle couldn't have been more than six two at best and looked like he weighed in the one eighties. But yet he was restraining a big strong boy like Jacob without showing any sign of effort.

"Don't be surprised Charlie, this is actually much more difficult than it looks. If he keeps it up I may have to ask Bella to assist me."

"Y-you know about the whole situation too?!" Charlie asked in shock.

"Charlie there are things we are bound by tribe law to keep secret," Billy said grimly, "but the short of it is we are the world's natural defense against vampires."

"I wouldn't go that far Billy but well handled. Jacob I will let you go now if you will behave and be civil like your grandfather was."

"Don't talk about my grandfather leech!"

"I had a lot of respect for your grandfather and I know this was certainly not the way he carried things."

"Jake, enough," Billy said with a nod, "let him up."

Carlisle nodded and moved. Jacob stood and went to Bella.

"You're like ice," he moaned, "Bella I could have stopped this if I had only known what he was from the start."

"Relax macho man Edward didn't bite me. I don't know who did but we're thinking it may have been a vampire wanting revenge."

Charlie decided then to break from his shock. "What to you mean revenge?!"

"Charlie there is so much I haven't told you," Bella said, turning to her father, "like the real reason I left for Phoenix."

"Care to explain?" Charlie cried.

Bella nodded. "Remember when Edward said he was taking me to play baseball? Well some nomad vampires found us. James, the tracker and leader of the coven, smelled my blood and wanted a taste. When Edward and his family shielded me it presented a challenge to him. I was really injured in the ballet studio. James bit me then but Edward managed to save me by sucking the venom out which I still thing was a terrible idea as Carlisle has much better control."

"Yes but if I had abandoned the large hole in your head you would have died," Carlisle reminded her smoothly. "Edward did a wonderful job and learned that he could resist your blood because he loved you so much."

"So you and your family almost got my daughter killed," Charlie asked, clarifying.

"We stopped a nomad vampire who does feed on humans from killing her," Carlisle clarified calmly.

"But if she had never gotten involved with you or your family she wouldn't have been in danger in the first place," Jacob added.

"Oh for the love of god you guys are being so stupid. It's the past! It's over and done with! Dad, I'm a vampire and no amount of finger pointing will change that."

"How do we know it wasn't one of yours?" Billy asked, shocking them all as he had been very quiet.

"Because we were in Italy at the time."

"And you expect us to believe that? You are over three centuries old if I remember correctly."

"Three sixty, you're correct."

"Surely in that time you have perfected the art of deceit," Billy growled angrily.

"Yes, I have, but only to keep my family safe. If one of my children had done this to Bella they would be severely punished as it was violently against her will."

"You are a doctor right?" Billy asked. "The only one of your family to withstand the bloodlust right?"

"I don't appreciate your accusations. I care for Bella like my own children, my son is deeply in love with her and I would not hurt her. Do not insult me by accusing me of such violence," Carlisle growled. Bella had never seen Carlisle anything beyond stern before and it was a little unsettling. Billy looked like he was going strong. The bottom line came down to somehow Billy knew what the family was and had a deep dislike and distrust of the Cullen family. Nothing was going to change his mind, and worse, he seemed to be bringing Charlie to his way of thinking.

"I accuse, _doctor_ Cullen, because you are notorious for giving your children whatever they desire, and your son desired Bella forever."

"My son was very against changing her."

"Unlikely. You changed her against her will."

"Alight stop," Bella said loudly and angrily. "The vampire that bit me was a woman. It wasn't Rosalie, Esme or Alice. I don't know what little quarrel you boys have going but you will stop fighting."

"Bella this is older than you or I," Billy told her.

"Oh shove it I don't care. You have an ancient grudge, big whoop."

"Bella you're being rude!"

"I'm being rude?! Dad you're taking his side already I can tell! It's all because you hate Edward!"

"He got you mixed up in a world you had no need be a part of!"

"That's it," Bella cried throwing her hands up, "I'm leaving! I'm faster than all of you so don't bother following!"

In a blink Bella was gone leaving her soon to be father-in-law alone with her dad and his two friends.

TBC


End file.
